elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/The Witcher 3 vs. The Elder Scrolls V
Ich bin seit zirka 2006 The Elder Scrolls Fan. Nein. Ich bin Fanboy. Ich habe eine ganze Zeit lang mein gesamtes Leben dieser Spielerreihe gewidmet. Mein Kater heißt sogar Barbas, fick noch mal! Und jahrelang gab es für mich, im Rollenspielsektor nur The Elder Scrolls. Spiele wie Dragon Age brauchte unfassbar lange, bis ich ihnen überhaupt eine Chance gegeben habe. Und selbst dann war ich unfähig für jede Kritik an The Elder Scrolls. Erst 2013, mit dem Spielen von Dragons Dogma änderte sich diese Einstellung. Dragon Age und Elder Scrolls ließen sich für mich einfach nicht vergleichen. Ein Open-World Gigant mit fokus auf Erkundung und ein Story-Driven lineares RPG waren für mich zwei Paar Schuhe. Doch Dragons Dogma setzte ebenfalls auf eine Open-World mit Erkundungsfokus, doch mit viel besserem Kampfsystem. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Spiel eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die glorreiche Unantastbarkeit der Elder Scrolls Serie darstellte. Am Ende reichte es jedoch bei weitem nicht Elder Scrolls als RPG-Gottkaiser abzulösen. Was ich noch sagen muss ist, dass ich für meine Hype-Anfälle bekannt bin. Bin ich gerade dabei ein Spiel zu Hypen denke ich nicht nach bevor ich poste, was das Zitat da oben beweist. Jedoch bin ich mittlerweile bei über 70 Stunden und so langsam sollte ich mir ein Fazit erlauben dürfen. Dabei wird das hier keine bloße Witcher-Review, sondern eine Gegenüberstellung zwischen The Elder Scrolls und The Witcher. Denn Witcher ist bislang der größte Konkurrent für die gesamte Elder Scrolls Reihe. CD Project Red, der Entwickler ist dabei Bethesda nicht so unähnlich. Besonders bei der Entwicklung von Witcher 3, dem ersten Open-World Witcher Game. Sowohl an Skyrim als auch an Witcher 3 arbeiteten rund 200 Leute, mehr als 4 Jahre lang. Der einzige nennenswerte unterschied ist dabei die Generation. Während Skyrim für die 360 und PS 3 entwickelt wurde, wurde Witcher 3 von anfang an für die Xbox ONE und Playstation 4 entwickelt, die aktuelle Konsolengeneration. Daher KANN man sich nicht auf solche Sachen wie Technik einlassen, wenn man beide Spiele vergleichen will. http://i.imgur.com/CCFOfIJ.png Ein wenig Technik schadet nie. Sowohl Skyrim als auch Witcher 3 sind Open-World Rollenspiele, jedoch mit verschiedenem Fokus. Während Skyrim sich voll und ganz auf seine Welt verlässt, ist Witcher Story-Getriebener. Doch was genau bedeutet das? Was bedeutet das für die Open-Worlds der beiden Giganten? Eine Menge. In Skyrim kannst du aktiv in die Welt eingreifen, während du in Witcher aktiv in die Geschichte eingreifen kannst. Fangen wir aber mal mit Skyrim an! In Skyrim ist die Welt im Fokus. Hier wurden alle Ressourcen aufbereitet. Hier kannst du in jedes Haus eintreten, jeden NPC ansprechen und jeden Gegenstand nehmen. Du kannst dich Gilden anschließen, ein Haus kaufen, Heiraten. Ein echtes Leben führen. Hier liegt auch die Stärke der Serie. Du kannst Morgens aufstehen, Arbeiten und dich am Abend in eine Taverne setzen und den Gesprächen und der Musik der Charaktere lauschen. Die gesamte Welt ist auf so eine Art von Gameplay ausgelegt. Besonders in Skyrim. Hier bietet jede Dungeon etwas Besonderes, eine Geschichte. Überall gibt es etwas zu entdecken und was zu tun. Doch das hat seinen Preis: Die Geschichte geht hier sang- und klanglos unter. Erinnerungswürdige Charaktere gibt es faktisch im gesamten Franchise nur 5 Stück. Das Tribunal, Dagoth Ur und Paarthurnax, wegen seines coolen Gespräches. thumb|left Vivec. Der mit Abstand beste Charakter der Elder Scrolls Reihe. Auch die Hauptstory ist hier im besten Fall ein Witz. Das Potenzial eines endenden Kalpas wurde erkannt aber nicht genutzt. Alduin ist nicht mal größer als die anderen Drachen. Vor allem wenn man sich mal einige Out-of-Game Texte durchließt, erkennt man, wie viel Potenzial quasi weggeworfen wurde. Ich empfehle vor allem die Sieben Kämpfe des Aldudagga. Wie Alduin in diesem Text dargestellt wird ist einfach nur fantastisch. Und zum Vergleich dann der Alduin aus Skyrim … Auch die Gilden sind eigentlich nichts weiter als Beschäftigungstherapie mit ein wenig, mieser Story. Elder Scrolls baut einzig und allein darauf, dass der Spieler seine eigenen Geschichten schreibt. Und das klappt. Ich gehe in eine Höhle, schaffe es mit mühe und Not sie zu säubern und verlasse sie dann. Draußen wartet mein Pferd und plötzlich greift ein Drache an. Doch du bist fast Tod! Also rennst du weg und lockst den Dovah in ein Dorf. Die Wachen Greifen an und zusammenpackt ihr das miese Vieh. Es verbrennt und du bekommst seine Seele. So etwas lässt sich über all in Tamriel finden. Und im krassen Kontrast haben wir den Hexer! http://i.imgur.com/dHA7LDJ.png Ein Größenvergleich zwischen Witcher 3, Skyirm und anderen Games. The Witcher 3 geht jedoch einen anderen Weg. Es bietet dir zwar eine offene Welt doch diese ist quasi nur kulisse. Es hat Städte so groß wie Skyirm-Fürstentümer, doch sind sie eben nur Kulisse. Du kannst ein paar Händler ansprechen und Handeln. Craften geht auch. Sogar einen Kredit kannst du aufnehmen. Aber das wars. Es lässt sich am ehesten mit der Welt von Mafia II vergleichen. Die Welt ist zwar offen aber eher eine Bühne als eine Welt. Klar, du hast 250 „?“ auf der Map und kannst alle machen. Aber das ist eben Ubisoftsches Open-World Design … in Perfektion. Jedes der 250 „?“ hat eine eigene, kleine aber wunderbar erzählte Geschichte zu bieten. Mal findest du ein ausgeruabtes Boot, mit einem brief der dir erklärt, dass die Besitzer des Bootes versucht haben vor dem krieg zu fliehen. Mal findest du ein Lager von Deseteuren, die aber nur desertiert sind, da sie glauben mit Überfällen mehr für ihre Partei erreichen können, als mit klassischem Frontenkrieg. Und während ich hier so alles niederschreibe, kommt mir ein Gedanke immer wieder hoch: Braucht Witcher 3 überhaupt eine Open-World? Witcher 2 gibt die Antwort: Nein. Die Story von Witcher 3 funktioniert auch in linearer Umgebung. Aber warum gibt es sie dann? Beschäftigung und Fanservice. Wer die Witcher-Bücher gelesen hat, wie ich der will diese offene Welt einfach. Der BRAUCHT sie. Man WILL durch die Landschaft reiten, Nekker besiegen, Greifen erlegen und so weiter. Doch ein normaler Spieler profitiert davon nur durch eine dichtere Atmosphäre. Die aber auch in Witcher 2 Variante funktioniert hätte. Kleine Hub-Welten, eine Stadt mit Umgebung hätte oft gereicht. So hätte mans ich vielleicht mehr auf Charaktere konzentrieren können … obwohl … http://i.imgur.com/N8uUbwz.png Es hilft, wenn Geralt dem Spieler erzählt, was er sieht. Und genau da liegt Witchers Stärke. Die Geschichte und die Charaktere. In meinem gesamten Leben hatte ich noch nie so viel Spaß in einem Videospiel, einem Charakter zuzuhören wie in The Witcher. Die Charaktere sind hier alle durchweg super geschrieben. Schwarz-Weiß Charaktere gibt es einfach nicht. Ein adeliger hat seine schwangere Frau im Suff geschlagen, so dass diese eine Fehlgeburt hatte und am Ende hatte ich Mitleid mit dem Mann. Wo gibt es so etwas? Ich hatte bei dieser Quest-Reihe wirklich Tränen in den Augen, als der Mann sein wiedererwecktes, fehlgeborenes Kind in den Armen hielt, der Regen prasselte auf die beiden und er gab dem Kind einen Namen um es anständig zu begraben. Ich kriege sogar wieder eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur darüber schreiben. Einfach nur Hammer. Jeder Charakter ist erinnerungswürdig. Wirklich jeder. Dennoch muss gesagt werden, dass kein Witcher Charakter die Tiefe und Komplexität eines Vivec erreicht. The Elder Scrolls hat zwar weniger erinnerungswürdige Charaktere, dafür sind die, die die (Ja, 3 mal die) Games haben einfach über jedem zweifel erhaben. https://media.giphy.com/media/xTk9ZD8QQXxGAIz2Za/giphy.gif Da! Selbst so eine kleine, nichtige Animation bringt einem Charakter schon so viel mehr Glaubwürdigkeit. Noch ein Wort zur Lore der beiden: TES gewinnt. Simple as fuck. Also fassen wir es noch einmal zusammen: Skyrim bietet eine bessere Welt, mit viel mehr Fokus auf ebenjener. Die Story und die Charaktere sind aber zu 90% wegwerfbar und haben es nicht verdient „Autorische Arbeit“ genannt zu werden. Die Witcher Welt ist reine Kulisse und eigentlich gar nicht nötig. Dafür hat es eine so unglaubliche dichte an guten Charakteren und Storys das ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann. Beide Spiele sind die Gegensätze im Open-World-Genre. Eine offene Welt mit Fokus auf die Welt und eine offene Welt mit Fokus auf die Story und Charaktere. Wem jetzt was mehr liegt und gefällt weiß ich natürlich nicht. Doch mit liegt Bethesdas Ansatz mehr. NOCH. Denn Bethesda ist auf einem falschen weg, Kinder! http://i.imgur.com/JGbwywd.png Jap. Sieht nicht gut aus … Witcher wird von der Masse der Gamer gar nicht so sehr als TES-Konkurrenz betrachtet, sondern viel mehr als der Heiland des Genres. Wenn ich mir die Entwicklung der Bethesda-Games ansehe kriege ich das Kotzen. Jeder neuer Teil ist weniger RPG als der vorherige. Den Zenit hat diese traurige Entwicklung derzeit mit Fallout 4 erreicht. Die Skills werden simpler, weniger Wichtig und Herrgott noch eins! Das Dialog-System ist scheiße! Bethesda ist auf einem Weg der Massentauglichkeit, die mir als Rollenspieler nicht gefallen kann. Und dann kommt da ein polnisches Studio und haut mit Witcher 3 einfach mal eine Open-World RPG, mit fantastischen Charakteren und Storys raus, mit wenig Annehmlichkeiten und mit Fokus auf die Core-Gamer. Und die haben damit Erfolg! Witcher 3 ist FAKTISCH das beste Spiel of all time: NeoGaf Auch die Verkaufszahlen sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache. Allein die Retail-Fassung hat sich 10 Mio. mal verkauft. Wie viel es mit den digitalen Versionen ist ist nicht bekannt. Klar, ein Skyrim hat sich 20 Mio. mal verkauft. Aber zu welchem preis? Immer seichtere RPG-Systeme, und mehr Fokus auf den Massenmarkt. Doch was sollte Betehsda in The Elder Scrolls VI anders machen? Bethesda muss sich klar werden, dass eine schöne Welt alleine nicht mehr reicht. Denkwürdige Charaktere müssen her. 90% aller denkwürdigen TES-Charaktere stammen auf Morrowind, dem 3. Elder Scrolls Teil. Auch die Einbindung von ernsten Themen muss überdacht werden. Ich kann mich an kaum eine Rassistische Aktion in Skyrim erinnern. Ein Gespräch hier, ein dummer Spruch da. Das wars. Dabei müsste sich Elder Scrolls auf solche Themen gar nicht einlassen! Es bietet so viele Möglichkeiten sich abzuheben. Man muss sich nur ein wenig in der Obskuren Lore einlesen. Auch muss Bethesda wieder in Richtung Rollenspiel gehen. Wenn die Entwicklung von Skyrim zu Fallout 4 auf Elder Scrolls VI übergreift wird sich CD Projekt ohne Probleme die Genre-Krone erobern. Während des Witcher gezocke sagte ich oft, dass Skyrim besiegt wurde. Doch das stimmt nicht. Für mich liegt Skyrim vorne. Ganz knapp. TES ist noch der König. Und wird es, wenn sie das mit der Lore nicht verkacken für mich auch immer bleiben. Doch als Rollenspielschmiede muss sich Bethesda endlich mal zusammenreißen. Denn darin gewinnt Witcher 3 locker gegen Fallout 4. Doch alles in allem lässt sich sagen, das mir der TES-Way of Open-World besser liegt und gefällt als der von The Witcher 3. TES hinkt in der Story und den Charakteren hinterher, The Witcher in der Welt. Wer auch immer zu erst seine Schwächen besietigt ist ohne Probleme der Gott-Kaiser des Genres. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag